


Deleted Scenes™

by cabernet_franc



Series: Love in The Time of COVID-19 - The Expanded Edition [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Just stuff that I wanted/was made to write but didn't fit into the overall arch of the main story, May or may not contain a very sought after scene?, Smut, They're still dumbasses I'm afraid, We are who we are, Who knows right, Will probably range from very short to 3k words?, Yeah it's probably gonna be like 90 percent smut, did I mention smut?, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabernet_franc/pseuds/cabernet_franc
Summary: Just a collection of scenes that aren't going to make it into the main story but I still felt like(or was coerced into)writing it (:As I mentioned in the tags, it's probably going to turn into a smutfest, I'm afraid (but also fluffly and soft and silly at times, you know me), and a lot less serious than the main story. Also, you know, there might be a certain dream in here somewhere?PS: I think these can be read as stand-alone one-shots, but much of the context and details depend heavily on the main story, so, you know, at your own peril and stuff.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Love in The Time of COVID-19 - The Expanded Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827697
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. The one absolutely no one was expecting

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what this one is about 🤔

Ava wakes up with a start, eyes burning from the light coming in through the windows. Bright, golden light. _Day_ light.

_Fuck._

She must have fallen asleep. The last thing she remembers is studying on that same table, the table she always fights for when she’s not working at the front desk, the one at the furthest corner of the library, secluded behind the pillars. And it was still dark. Rita must not have seen her when she closed, which at least has the upside of her dodging a speech about pacing herself and getting a good night’s sleep. It would be a fair speech, she supposes, if only this test wasn’t-

 _Oh my God_.

The test. The test. The test, the 8 am test. She doesn’t even need to look at her clock to know she only has about five minutes to get there – and she doesn’t plan on wasting even a second. She runs through the shelves, jumping over the books that fall in her path, bursting through the library doors into the… snow. Knee-deep snow. So much snow.

She pushes through, the snow trying to swallow her down like quicksand, but she can’t miss this test. She’s worked too hard for this, studied too hard, and if she fails, her scholarship – she can’t miss this test. She strides across the empty streets, taking turn after turn and feeling lost for a minute as every corner looks the same, but just as despair is starting to set in, she finds herself at the steps of Pembroke Hall.

She keeps on running, disregarding any concern about appearances, practically shoving the multitude of bodies in the hallways out of her way. As she approaches the door, she allows herself a brief second of relief.

It’s only as she is pushing it open that she realizes she has forgotten what the test is _about_.

“I was starting to think you weren’t going to make it, _Sharpe_ ,” her eyes are still adjusting to the sudden dimness, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. It instantly makes her blood boil, which only intensifies as she’s able to make out that annoying smirk.

“I don’t have time for this right now,” she spits, looking around for Professor Hunter and coming up empty. She looks back at Sara, who’s waiting for her with an amused smile. “Wait, what are _you_ doing here?”

“You know exactly why I’m here,” she replies, moving closer.

“I- I don’t,” Ava answers, gulping. It’s only then she realizes they’re standing in her room, a fact that doesn’t faze her, somehow.

“I’m here to test you,” Sara says, stopping in front of her and giving her a mischievous look. She’s right, Ava remembers instantly. She _knows_ what they have to do, and it sends her heart racing.

“This seems a little unethical,” she tries, taking a step back. Sara shoots her a questioning look. “I mean, what about consent, for starters?”

“What are you talking about?” she laughs, moving closer and closer until Ava’s back hits the wall. “You’re the one who signed up for this.”

She quivers as Sara moves her hand to her waist, trying to will her brain into action. She is right, though, Ava _did_ sign up for this and she knows that she can walk out if she wants to, but Sara is so close, and her fingers are digging into her side, and her eyes are piercing through her-

“What is it?” Sara asks, poking her tongue from between her teeth. “Are you afraid you’re gonna _fail_? That I’m going to find out just _how much_ you’re into me?”

The anger snaps her out of it. She can’t wait to wipe that smug look off her face, to prove to her that she couldn’t care less about her.

“Not a chance in hell, Lance,” she scoffs, tucking Sara’s hair behind her ear and giving her a lopsided smile at the brief glimpse of surprise she betrays. _Two can play this game_. It seems to annoy Sara, because the next thing she knows, she is gritting her teeth and leaning in, her free hand running up to grasp Ava’s shoulder. She shuts her eyes, startled, but then she feels Sara’s lips – hot, smooth, _infuriating_ lips – on her neck, soft pecks that send involuntary shivers across her arms.

“Are you sure about that?” she asks directly into her ear, and Ava can’t keep herself from grabbing at her side as she opens her mouth slightly and teases her tongue across the skin. She can feel her smile as she sucks on her earlobe, a hot flash of rage blinding her as she registers how amazing her mouth feels. “Oh, this is gonna be so easy,” her voice is raspy, and it does things to her legs, to her utter annoyance.

 _Get it together, damn it._ It’s only a physiological response to stimulation, that’s all. She just needs to ignore it, focus on something else, and then she’ll _win_.

“ _Sit down_ ,” She gulps at the tone, harsh and demanding, and realizes there’s a wooden chair in the middle of the room. Sara raises her eyebrows at her hesitance as if half expecting her to bail, and it only solidifies her resolution. She _can_ do this, and then Sara will be forced to accept her defeat. Ava doubts she’ll ever throw her those smug looks again, and that alone will make it worth it.

She sits, trying to fight down the anticipation – _dread! It’s dread –_ rising in her stomach as Sara moves behind her, disappearing from her sight. It’s all she can do not to gasp as she feels her fingers running down her arms, light as feathers, and then Sara’s mouth is back against her ear. “You see, all you have to do is admit it. Admit it, and I’ll make you feel better than you could ever imagine.”

“In your dreams,” she laughs, trying to keep the strain off her voice as Sara tugs at her hair, forcing her to bare her neck. She gently nips at it, taking a deep inhale. _Just stimulus-response._

“Oh, _please,_ ” Sara scoffs, moving to stand before her again, her jacket nowhere on sight. _Uhm, nice blouse. Er, pretty… patterns._ “You think I don’t see the way you look at me? You think I don’t notice your eyes _roaming_ all over my body?”

“Oh, God, you’re so full of yourself,” Ava groans, feeling her face heating up. From _anger_ , of course.

“Yeah?” she asks, sounding amused. “My eyes are up here, you know.”

“I’m _not,_ I’m – _you-“_ she stutters. She didn’t _mean_ to look, Sara just squeezed her arms on purpose and – she was just messing with her and she was falling for it and _God_ she needed to focus. She’d be dammed if she let her win.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Sara rasps, cupping her face and tilting her head up. “You _could_ touch me, you know, if you _wanted_ to. It’s a shame you don’t.”

“I _don’t_ ,” Ava repeats, locking her jaw as Sara runs her hands over her thighs. She can do this. She has control over her own body, _for Christ sakes_ , and it’s not even that hard, not like she _actually_ wants this, to touch Sara, her arms, her stomach, her-

_Focus._

“We’ll see about that,” she smiles, and then she honest to God _straddles_ Ava’s lap, grasping at the nape of her neck and making Ava rethink all her decisions. _Fuck_.

The weight of her legs pressing down on her, the mere inches separating their faces, the warmth emanating from her body, it’s too much, and it takes all of Ava’s strength not to grab her by the waist and roll her hips up.

Ava knows Sara can tell she’s struggling by the cocky grin she is sporting, but before she can even get mad about it, she feels soft fingers brushing across her navel, and her brain nearly shuts down. _Fuck_.

She tenses all of her muscles in an attempt to stop them from reacting against her will, and tries to focus on her breathing, in and out, _in and out_ , but it gets harder as she feels Sara’s lips back on her neck, leaving wet traces on her skin, moving down as Sara’s free hand starts undoing the top buttons of her shirt.

She has to bite down on her lips not to make a sound as she sucks on her collarbone, her fingers ghosting over her skin as she finishes the unfastening. Her hands nearly dig holes in the chair to keep her from reaching over and holding down Sara’s head, but it can’t stop the images flying through her mind, and she’s forced to acknowledge she might be _a little_ out of her depth here.

“Not bad, Sharpe,” Sara says as she tosses her shirt across the room. She still sounds playful, but Ava notices the darkness in her eyes as she takes her in. She’s looking at her like she’s fucking _prey_ , and it starts up a throbbing between her legs. _Fuck_.

Sara lets her hands roam, humming as they run across her stomach, palms pushing down on her arms, fingernails scratching at her back. It’s building her up fast, there’s no denying it anymore, and it makes it increasingly difficult for her to hold it together, ten times more difficult as Sara starts planting open-mouthed kisses on the tops of her breasts. By the time she feels fingers on the clasp of her bra, she’s panting, doing her best not to grind up on her.

“Tell me to stop,” Sara whispers, seeming out of breath too. It sounds like she’s daring her the first time, but as she repeats it, it’s almost like a plea, “Tell me to stop.”

She wants to. Or, she _should_ want to, but Sara’s cheeks are flushed, her lips look slightly swollen, she can glimpse the tip of her tongue peeking from between her teeth, and she _can’t_. She sees her swallowing as she pops the hooks open. She sees her inhaling slowly as she pulls the bra off, biting her lower lip as she glances down at Ava’s bare chest. Ava is by no means comfortable with nudity – in fact, she usually gets really self-conscious about being naked – but something in the way Sara looks at her, more serious than she’s ever seen her, fire burning in her eyes, obliterates any inkling of shame she might feel.

Her body is shaking as Sara’s lips rejoin her skin, and her hips twitch of their own accord as she looks up at her. _She wants this just as bad_ , she realizes, and the pulsing at her center intensifies. It’s all she can think as Sara’s hand starts drifting up just as her mouth shifts lower, her heavy breathing sending goosebumps over her skin. It’s all she can think when she stops just short of her goal and asks one last time, “Tell me to stop.”

The raw desire she feels just at the idea of what is about to happen is almost enough to scare her into saying it, but then Sara licks her lips, and there’s that tongue again, pink and wet and oh so tempting, and the need she has to feel it against her blinds everything else.

It stuns her for a second, the warm, soft dampness of Sara’s mouth, the way she seems to feel that small lap _everywhere_ as if her entire body is encased by it. Then Sara’s fingers reach her other nipple, and she sucks slightly, and it feels so amazing it breaks her down.

_Fuck._

She lets out a loud, obscene moan as she arches her back, tangling her fingers in Sara’s hair. The other girl snaps back with a pop, and Ava’s almost afraid to look at her. When she does, though, there’s no trace of the victorious grin she was expecting. There’s not a single ounce of playfulness on sight. Instead, she sits there, gaping at her, chest heaving, and Ava realizes she too has gotten in too deep. 

It shifts something inside her, seeing her like that, and before she can even think about it, she is rising off the chair, taking Sara with her. It all happens in a flash, and then they’re on her bed, and she’s pinning her down. She keeps telling herself that this was just an opportunity she saw, a chance to turn the tables on her, to beat her at her own game. She keeps telling herself that’s the only reason she’s doing this, to _win_ , but as she buries her face in her neck, as she feels her body writhing underneath her, any notions about tests and competition go flying out the window, and all she can think about is how impossible it is to resist running her tongue over her skin, how amazing she tastes, and that sudden need she has to explore every inch of her skin with her mouth.

It’s intense, almost too intense, and she can’t register anything anymore, just the feelings. It’s like all her senses are heightened and scrambled, as if she can feel the noises Sara is making on her skin, as if she can hear the kisses on her neck, as if she can taste her own pleasure. They’re not even doing anything, just hugging and rocking against each other, but it’s like all her nerve endings are on fire, like if in a single moment they all turned into pleasure receptors.

Sara is still clothed, she knows this at some level, but she swears she can feel her body sliding against hers, smooth and soft. She can feel her hands pressing against her back, holding her, but it’s like they’re touching her at her core, rubbing against her clit and pushing inside her at the same time. It’s intoxicating, all of it, and she wants more, needs more. She knows she’s not supposed to, knows that she’ll fail the moment their lips touch, but she doesn’t care about that anymore, and by the way Sara’s bucking her hips and gasping, she doesn’t think she does either. The only thing she cares about right now is finding out what her mouth tastes like.

She cups Sara’s face, breath hitching as she takes her in, blown pupils and parted lips. They’re breathing the same air, and she’s suddenly very aware that she’s about to kiss _Sara Lance,_ but, strangely enough, it doesn’t disturb her at all. Quite the opposite. It sends a current of arousal through her body so strong it paralyzes her for a second.

“Ava,” Sara pleads, and she feels like her whole body is melting down.

She takes a deep breath and moves in, their lips ghosting over each other, when she feels strong fingers digging into her shoulder, shaking her. Sara calls her name again, voice loud and alert this time. She looks up and finds her staring back, her face resolute. “Wake up.”

_W-what-_

She jumped up, yelping as she slammed her knee on something hard, heart pounding as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes burned at the light, and her brain felt like it was made of cotton.

There was a guy shushing her, his hand on her shoulder, and she realized she was still at the library, and it was still night. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, but I think you were having some sort of nightmare, you were whining and groaning and, also, it’s like 11pm and the library is closing down and-“

She stopped listening, recognizing him as Barry, the dweeby dude from Econ I that’s been following her around for the past few months. She was about to tell him to back off – _had he ever heard of personal space?_ – when his words registered, and she _remembered._

She got up at once, grabbing her stuff as fast as possible and making a beeline for the door, her cheeks on fire. Barry followed her, asking if she was okay over and over again, and she was just starting to consider the merits of _murder_ when she stumbled on something – _someone-_

_Motherfucker._

“Oh wow,” Sara chuckled, and Ava’s eyes couldn’t help but move down to her lips. Flashes burned into her mind: the way they looked up close, red and swollen, that blinding need to kiss them, the way her body felt underneath hers, _oh my God_ , her _moans-_ “Finals are doing a number on you, huh?”

She was smirking now, _of course she was_ , and Ava remembered the playfulness, the defiance, the way her voice sounded as she spoke into her ear. _What the actual fuck._ She tried to look away, focusing on the guy to Sara’s right. Tall, athletic, a large smile adorning his sculpted face. _Yeah, should’ve guessed she went for the Ubermensch type_ , she thought, startling herself with the wave of rage it sent through her. _What the actual fuck._

“Hey, are you okay?” Sara moved closer, drawing back her attention. She was frowning, clearly confused by the absence of their usual back-and-forth – maybe even _concerned_ by her disheveled state – and then she reached over and touched Ava’s arm, and her brain short-circuited.

She burst through the entrance, not sparing a single glance back, both heart and mind racing at unprecedented rates. Sara was right, she hated to admit it.

Finals sure did a number on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really think I was gonna give you a full-blown sex scene before, you know, the _actual_ full-blown sex scene? Lmao  
> But worry not, it's coming. Soon? I wonder.  
> After that, well, I can't make any promises to the chastity of these scenes. I can't, for example, affirm that I HAVEN'T had some, er, ideas. Very, hm, plot-centered ideas. Of course.
> 
> If any part of this seemed a little difficult to grasp or nonsensical or, you know, downright implausible, well, it was a dream lmao I actually had to hold back A LOT from making it too weird haha 
> 
> I'm also writing a veryyyy short and funny snippet and another, hm, how do I say it, _steamy_ scene from Sara's POV to be released this week hopefully (they're not very long), to keep you guys well-fed while I work on the next main chapter, which is very important to me and therefore I'll probably need to edit it 500 times. I'm not the fastest writer out there, okay?! Lmao
> 
> Hope y'all are doing good, miss you guys (:


	2. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way she saw it, she had no other choice. She either took matters into her own hands – literally – or she would end up doing something she’d regret.

“Fuck,” Ava groaned, arching her neck as she grasped her shoulder, moaning and melting Sara’s legs into a puddle.

 _Fuck_ was right. They’d been working out together for weeks now, Ava having finally gotten over that first disastrous session and deciding to join her on her routines. It was fun, at the beginning, having someone to accompany her, suggest new things, push and encourage her. It _was_ fun, and then they’d had the terrible idea of doing partnered workouts, and everything had gone downhill from there. All that time spent facing each other, the back-to-back stuff, the squatting and grasping at forearms – on top of the grunting, the sweating, and all that skin on show – was too much.

At first, she’d been relatively able to tune it out, to focus on the burn in her muscles and not on the hands touching her, to pay attention to her own breathing instead of Ava’s heaving chest. But after the change in their sleeping arrangement this week, saying she was on edge was putting it mildly. Add that to the fact that she hadn’t gone this long without sex in ages, and, _well_.

“Are you okay?” she asked, not daring to move any closer.

“Yeah,” Ava answered, her hoarse voice only making things worse. “I think I might have pulled a muscle on that last one, though.”

“You should ice it then. Here, I’ll go get-“

“It’s okay,” she said, a lopsided smile on her face. “I can do it.”

There was something about her after letting off some steam, an ease and all-around softness that made Sara’s stomach drop. She looked _sated,_ and it made her wonder how she’d look after-

_Stop it._

“Okay,” she conceded, doing some arm stretches as a distraction. “I guess it’s alright if I shower first, then?” She looked up when there was no reply, and she could have sworn she saw Ava’s eyes jump up to meet hers, cheeks looking even more flushed than before. As if she had been _checking her out_.

Sara kept trying to shrug it off as wishful thinking, projections of her own desires and a touch-deprived mind, but sometimes – like _now_ – it was hard not to wonder, and a small part of her would want to flirt a little to test the waters. Maybe make a comment about her form or some silly innuendo about sweating. Maybe just tuck that loose strand behind her year, casually brushing her fingers across her neck and checking for a reaction. Sometimes, that part got loud enough for her to consider doing it.

Then all the reasons it would be a terrible idea or the thousands of ways they could both get hurt even if Ava _did_ want it would come rushing in, and she would abandon any notions of engagement at once. Recently, though, those warnings were getting fainter in her mind, almost imperceptible. Or maybe it was that damn _need_ that was getting too strong.

She wasn’t sure. But the way Ava looked at her now, eyes a darker shade of blue, mouth slightly parted, felt like igniting a wildfire, and it was all she could do to resist the urge of pulling her in and licking every single droplet of sweat traveling down her skin. Just picturing Ava’s reaction was enough to turn her on so much it almost made her throw caution into the wind.

 _Almost_. “Well, I’ll take that as a yes,” she blurted when Ava’s only response was biting her lower lip, trying to ignore the rising heat on her stomach. “Take care of that shoulder while I’m at it, okay?” She barely waited for Ava’s nod, resisting the urge to run into the bathroom, the last remaining place with privacy in the apartment.

That was the _other_ way their sleeping arrangements were contributing to her situation: sharing her room with Ava meant being unable to try any means of _alleviating_ the tension. Not that she had been doing much of that – she’d been afraid of making it worse – but that was _before_ all the inadvertent cuddling.

Now, the build-up was too intense, and being unable to find any release was starting to mess up her judgement. The way she saw it, she had no other choice. She either took matters into her own hands – literally – or she would end up doing something she’d regret. It’d be crossing a line to touch herself thinking about Ava, a line she couldn’t even _think_ about crossing, but at the state she was in, any faceless, generic figure would do. Just the _idea_ of being touched would be enough.

She turned on the shower, reveling on the anticipation as she took off her clothes, and walked underneath the water, groaning as the heat eased up the soreness in her muscles. She stayed like that for a minute, content with the feeling, allowing the tingling on her center to grow, building it up just by thinking of what she was about to do, just by imagining someone being there with her, embracing her from behind.

She ran her hand through her neck, imagining the kisses she would feel there, lightly scratching at her side with the other one. Her breath hitched as she moved her fingers up, sending goosebumps up her stomach. She circled around her nipple, stifling a moan and wondering if the person behind her would moan too, if it would be soft or loud, sweet or husky. She imagined them just as impatient as her, squeezing and kneading at her breasts, pulling on her hips and thrusting to meet them, and this time she was couldn’t hold back a whimper.

Not more than a minute had passed, but the pulsing between her legs was already too strong to be ignored – which was only fair, she supposed, after a week’s worth of waiting – so she slid her hand back down, picturing long, lean, beautiful fingers in place of hers. She pushed through, hissing as she met warm, slippery skin, and, just as her thumb brushed against her clit, the unbridled memory of Ava cussing before played in her mind, low and heavy. She couldn’t stop herself from imagining her saying it into her ear, and it was nearly enough to push her over the edge.

Just like that, it all came bursting through her mind. Bare legs against her own and soft hair between her fingers. Raspy laughs and heavy breathing. Warm skin and heady scent. Darkened eyes and full lips. Her fingers moved of their own accord, rubbing and pressing down, and she couldn’t tell if the sounds she was hearing were coming from her mouth or from her mind. It was impossible not to picture her there, gasping as Sara would turn around and pin her against the wall, moaning as she would kiss down her neck. She was panting now, arching her back, dangerously close. _Too_ close _._ It was only then that she realized she’d been whispering a single word like a chant. _Ava._

 _Fuck_.

She snapped her eyes open, pulling back her hand. _Fuck_. The frustration was so strong she felt like crying, and she cursed her treacherous mind as she rested her forehead on the cool tiles. Didn’t she have _any_ self-control left? She _needed_ this, desperately, but she couldn’t have it, not when she was this untrustworthy, and she didn’t know whether that made her more angry or guilty.

She stayed there, waiting for the painful throbbing to subside, hoping the steamy water would work its magic and relax her enough to keep her from snapping. She stayed there, trying her best not to conjure back those images, or to focus on the mounting despair on her chest.

She had no idea how much longer she could take this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sara.
> 
> This was intended to be on the story, originally, but I could never figure out where to fit it, and eventually, I realized I couldn't lol so here it is!  
> Not much, but it gives you guys a clear idea of the state they're BOTH in next chapter, which takes places only two days after this lol  
> As I said, I was gonna write a very short scene to post here as well, buuuuut, I'm having some eye problems (involving my dear old retina, which can be serious) out of NOWHERE (I'm in my twenties? wth?) because apparently this year _wasn't_ fucked up as it was, so I can't do much writing at once, and I REALLY wanna focus all my attention on the next chapter to get it out ASAP, as I'm sure all of you would like as well. So, it'll have to wait till after that, okay? 😬
> 
> See y'all soon (unless I get like blind or something, but then I'll just get one of those dictation apps and all will be well, fear not my brave readers) 💕


End file.
